Impatient
by Frerardlover
Summary: Sakura has decided that she will ask Sasuke out and not take no for an answer. When she finds the Uchiha, she is horrified! Want to find out why? ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

My first fic, w00t! Please be nice. puppy eyes

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. If I did, Sasuke and Naruto would already be doing the things in this fic!

**Warning:** boy x boy, lemony goodness in the next chapter and onward, minor swearing, and me having way too much fun writing this. :) ENJOY!!!

**Impatient**

"Today's the day," Sakura thought, stretching and getting out of bed. She was sixteen years old and Sasuke was still not her boyfriend. Today would be the day the kunoichi would ask out Sasuke and not take "no" for an answer. Just about every single day she would pose the same question to the Uchiha, but would always get put down coldly. Then, not even a second later, Naruto would ask to go out for ramen. This infuriated the girl and she'd snap at the demon vessel. "This is going to be different. I can feel it."

The pink haired girl had come up with a plan to catch her precious Sasuke-kun alone, without the annoyance, known as Naruto, to be around and ruin everything. Sakura smiled to herself as she got changed out of her sleep clothes, and into her everyday outfit. She went up to the mirror and brushed her hair until it was perfect. Sakura proceeded by tying her ninja headband in place and slipping on her sandals. Deciding to make her appearance even more noticeable, the girl returned to the mirror to apply strawberry lip gloss and matching eye shadow. Pink really was her color. She took one last look in the mirror and was out the door and on her way to the training grounds.

"Kakashi gave us the day off, but my Sasuke-kun will still be training, of course," the bubble gum haired girl thought matter-of-factly. "That Naruto better not interfere. I'm on a mission of my own."

As the Haruno girl reached the training grounds, she found it to be lacking her "target". Growling slightly at the minor set back, Sakura continued her journey to the woods; where her Sasuke-kun must be.

"He's probably practicing alone, as usual," she smiled. "He's so cool and mysterious."

Sakura wandered farther into the forest, desperate to locate the boy she had been pining after for so long. Just when she was about to give up, and search in town, the girl heard a noise. Not just any noise, but a groan. Judging by the tone, it sounded like Sasuke!

"He could be hurt," Sakura's mind was spinning, frantically looking for the boy. "No one is around to help. He might have been in pain for hours."

Sakura moved the bushes blocking her path, and saw something she regretted. The kunoichi did find Sasuke, who was thankfully not hurt, but what he was doing disturbed her.

**What a cliffy! xD. If I get a bunch of reviews, I'll post the next chapter soon. I already have it typed. :) Please tell me what you think. Also, if you have suggestions on how to improve the fic or what you want to happen, feel free to speak you mind! THANK YOU FOR READING!!! Reviewers get cookies! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow.. Everyone's biting my head off to post more, so here you go!! **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Waning:** contains some molestation... yum.

**Chapter 2**

Sakura moved the bushes blocking her path, and saw something she regretted. The kunoichi did find Sasuke, who was thankfully not hurt, but what he was doing disturbed her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Uchiha was sitting on the ground, back against a tree, with Naruto in his lap. The two were kissing passionately, holding each other intimately. Sasuke's hands were wrapped around the demon vessel's waist, and Naruto's were laced behind the other's neck.

Sakura could not speak. The unbelievable scene being displayed in front of her could not be real. She had to be in some sort of nightmare! She should be in Sasuke-kun's lap, not Naruto! Sakura was the one who always attempted to get as close to the Uchiha by any means possible, not that damn fox! What had Naruto done that she neglected? The astonished girl realized that she was definitely not dreaming.

The couple had not noticed her presence, and continued their "secret act" without a care in the world. The angered girl watched in horror as Naruto grinded his hips in a downward motion, causing Sasuke to moan loudly into his mouth. The raven haired boy moved his body in a similar way, but upwards, to meet Naruto's thrusts. The Uchiha's tongue slipped into the blushing boy's mouth, and got an appreciative sound. Disgusted, the voyeur had had enough spectating and took action.

Deducting she could speak again, Sakura shouted," What the hell are you doing?! Sasuke is mine!" Her yelling stopped the boys' actions, and they looked at the source of the commotion.

Naruto's eyes widened," S-Sakura-chan, I-oof." As Naruto tried to explain the situation, Sasuke pushed the fox on his back and knelt over him. He forced their lips to lock and held the blonde boy's hands over his head. Naruto struggled against his lover, obviously uncomfortable with the idea of having Sakura watching them. All of his kitsune's movements made Sasuke even more aroused, especially knowing the pink haired bitch was a few feet about witnessing the scene.

Her eye twitched and her clenched hands shook in fury. Discovering she could move her legs, Sakura fled with silent tears streaming down her face. She ran out into the distance, never looking back. After the raven haired boy saw the girl's departure, he smiled in his "Uchiha teme" smirk, as Naruto had been known to call it.

"Sasuke!" the blonde whined, punching his boyfriend in the arm. "How could you do that in front of Sakura-chan? She looked really upset, dattebayo!"

"Why should I have to tell her anything? All I care about is you, dobe," he responded, stroking said dobe's blonde locks affectionately.

"Sasuke-teme," he gasped, his blue eyes closing in bliss, completely forgetting about the Sakura fiasco a few minutes prior. The teme's smirk got even wider, enjoying the pet names they exchanged. He descended on the other boy's lips, like he had a countless number of times, and kissed him with great ardor. He moved to Naruto's ear, taking the lobe in his mouth, sucking and nibbling it.

"Oh!" the demon vessel mewled from the jolts of pleasure coursing through his body. His ears were one of the many "sweet spots" that Sasuke used to drive him crazy. "Stop teasing!"

Naruto's begging in his lust filled voice only made the seme even more determined to take everything nice and slow. Sasuke had good control over his emotions, otherwise he probably would have come in his pants at the sounds his lover made.

"Never," the raven replied, lazily licking and kissing his way down Naruto's jaw line, and moved toward the nape of his neck. The wanna be Hokage was helpless under the Uchiha's ministrations.

Sasuke latched on to his neck, enjoying the taste of sweat and something that could only be described as Naruto. The avenger enjoyed the unique flavor is his mouth and the fact that no one else would be able to taste it but him. He began sucking hard on another "sweet spot" that made Naruto's eyes roll to the back of his head. After succeeding in unzipping the trademark orange jacket, the Uchiha trailed his left hand down the blonde's body, feeling whatever muscle his palm came upon.

**I'm such a bitch. xD. Thanks to those who reviewed... reviewers get cookies!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I couldn't leave you guys hanging like that... well, I could have. anyway, I hope you like my fic! please review:)**

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Naruto... tear

**Warning:** some action, w00t!!

**Chapter 3**

Sasuke latched on to his neck, enjoying the taste of sweat and something that could only be described as Naruto. The avenger enjoyed the unique flavor is his mouth and the fact that no one else would be able to taste it but him. He began sucking hard on another "sweet spot" that made Naruto's eyes roll to the back of his head. After succeeding in unzipping the trademark orange jacket, the Uchiha trailed his left hand down the blonde's body, feeling whatever muscle his palm came upon.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto whimpered when the hand stopped at his waistband. Sasuke smirked, still leaving dark hickeys on the boy's neck and collarbone, and lead his hand lower. The blonde made a guttural moan as the Uchiha massaged his groin; not fast enough to let him finish, but not too slow for it to have no effect. Sasuke knew how to make something so pleasurable be so unsatisfying.

Sasuke stopped his hand, which made his lover whimper with need. The raven haired boy chuckled and detached from Naruto's tan neck with a pop. His dark, lust-filled eyes fell upon the orange jacket and black tank top with hatred. Quickly, Sasuke removed the offending garments, leaving his boyfriend with only his pants clothing his lean body.

Naruto looked slightly nervous from the hungry gleam in his onyx eyes. Without warning, Sasuke jumped on the blonde and kissed and licked the now exposed chest. The "prey" moaned at the sensation that overcame his body.

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered before taking a pert nipple into his hot cavern, sucking hard and taking the other nipple in his hand, pinching and tweaking it. Naruto's head was moving from side to side, some how dealing with the overwhelming feeling his lover had created. The Uchiha bit Naruto hard, then ran his tongue over it as an apology. Naruto had had enough teasing; it was too much for him to handle. The blonde didn't know how much longer he could last under these conditions.

"Sasuke," the demon vessel growled. "Get on with it."

The aforementioned teen stopped abruptly and smirked, "Anything you say, dobe." With that, the last Uchiha took off his black shirt with his clan's symbol on the back, to reveal his unmarred porcelain skin.

"Do you want me, Naruto?" he asked, trailing his hand down his own body, caressing the flesh.

"What does it look like?!" the flushed boy retorted loudly. It was true. He was breathing heavily, many love bites adorn his body, and on the front of his pants was a prominent bulge.

Mentally noting that Naruto was extremely impatient, Sasuke was on top of his lover, yet again, and slowly moved southward. The teen continued his journey down the blonde's body until his face reached the boy's crotch. Sasuke got an idea, and tested his theory by putting his mouth on the clothed erection. Just as he suspected, the teen whined and squirmed from the teasing. Smirking to himself, Sasuke took the zipper in his teeth and made his way down, tooth by tooth. Naruto unknowingly writhed his hips, in need of friction.

Using his skilled teeth, the Uchiha pulled down his lover's blue boxers, freeing what had been constricted in his tight pants. Sasuke blew on the tip, which was leaking white, creamy pre-cum. He chuckled when the throbbing erection twitched from the light sensation. His lover grunted, obviously tired with the waiting.

**Wow.. I total rock with these cliffhangers! w00t! reviewers get hugs!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**writing this is so much fun!! thank you to all my reviewers:hugs to ALL: don't worry! there's more to "come"! **

**Warning:** judging from previous chapters, I think you all know this is a lemon! xD

**All disclaimers from previous chapters apply.**

**Chapter 4**

Using his skilled teeth, the Uchiha pulled down his lover's blue boxers, freeing what had been constricted in his tight pants. Sasuke blew on the tip, which was leaking white, creamy pre-cum. He chuckled when the throbbing erection twitched from the light sensation. His lover grunted, obviously tired with the waiting.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke finally gave in to he blonde's wordless demands and took the tip into his mouth, gently suckling the member and sampling the semen. Naruto moaned whorishly and urged his boyfriend to go on. The raven was in complete control, he took the organ out of his mouth and licked it slowly from base to tip. He was driving the blonde wild with his bold and shameless actions. Sasuke held the boy's hips, to prevent himself from choking on the cock.

The blonde yelped when Sasuke deep throated him. Naruto was panting so hard; he wasn't sure if he could ever catch his breath. His body was on fire and every torturous second felt like an eternity. At this point, Sasuke felt the boy under him begin to tighten and clench his body. Knowing what this signaled, he was ready for his boyfriend to release himself, which he did into the waiting mouth seconds later. The raven greedily swallowed every last drop and licked the spent member clean. When he looked up, the blonde was contently basking in his after glow.

Coming down from his high, Naruto opened his ocean blue eyes, which connect with onyx ones. "Sasuke, I love you," he breathed as said teen placed his lips on the kitsune's tenderly. He began lightly stroking the whisker-like scars on the boy's cheeks, causing Naruto to purr somewhat.

"I love you, too, Naruto," the whispered in the other's ear. Moving his attention back to his dobe's lips, he licked the seam and was granted access into the mouth. Taking full advantage, Sasuke explored the hot cavern, flicking his tongue on the other's teeth and started a battle for domination. Naruto tasted himself as he fought Sasuke's powerful tongue. After a few minutes of "sparring", the seme came out on top... but Naruto wasn't done just yet.

Knowing Sasuke's big problem, which was currently jabbing him in the thigh, Naruto slipped his hand into the Uchiha's boxers and stoked the neglected cock. The raven gasped at the feeling and the fox boy took the opportunity to be the dominant individual in the kiss. The teme moaned erotically as Naruto speed up his ministrations, and began panting from the extreme amount of pleasure in the short amount of time. He felt himself nearly reach his peak, and grabbed the hand that was jerking him off.

"Not so fast, Naru-chan," the Uchiha warned playfully, taking both the uke's hands in his left and kept them above his head. Using his free hand, Sasuke successfully pulled off his lover's pants and boxers. Naruto was finally fully exposed and the avenger drank in the image with his sharingan. His eyes reverted back to their original dark color after a few seconds, not wanting to frighten the teen.

"Fuck you," snarled the once again impatient Naruto. Although he spilled his seed a few minutes earlier, he was now rock hard and for Sasuke to see.

"No, Naruto. I'll be fucking you," he chuckled and gripped his lover's pulsating cock. The "fuckee" moaned from the rough handling of his member, his primal instincts loving it.

"Multiple, mind-exploding rounds, in fact," Sasuke growled seductively in his ear, making Naruto shiver at the promise. He freed the hold on the blonde's wrists and slowly made his way to his black shorts. The demon vessel stared at the obviously large tent in his lover's pants. Sasuke's pale hands rubbed the hidden erection leisurely, moaning slightly as Naruto's eyes went wide and watched in silence. The blonde seemed to be drooling a little, mouth agape, and erection twitching at the pleasurable site.

**I think we'd ALL like to see that site first hand. xD REVIEW!!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**wow... can't get enough of if huh? Sasuke is such a bastard! gotta love him for it. w00t!**

**all disclaimers from previous chapters apply. **

**Chapter 5**

"Multiple, mind-exploding rounds, in fact," Sasuke growled seductively in his ear, making Naruto shiver at the promise. He freed the hold on the blonde's wrists and slowly made his way to his black shorts. The demon vessel stared at the obviously large tent in his lover's pants. Sasuke's pale hands rubbed the hidden erection leisurely, moaning slightly as Naruto's eyes went wide and watched in silence. The blonde seemed to be drooling a little, mouth agape, and erection twitching at the pleasurable site.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Without further ado, the Uchiha pulled down his shorts and silk, black boxers, to reveal what had been unseen by the blonde's eyes. The perfect alabaster dick was rather large; at least a good inch longer than Naruto.

The big blue eyes grew even bigger at the surprisingly size. "And I thought I was big..."

Sasuke smiled with pride at Naruto's reaction, for the kitsune's jaw literally dropped in amazement.

"Think you can handle it, dobe?" questioned the Uchiha, smirk never leaving his face. Naruto snapped out of the trance the glorious cock put on him.

"I can take anything you give me, teme," his cockiness (A/N: pun intended) returning.

"Oh, I hope you can take anything... eight inches worth," the raven quipped, making Naruto blush even more than he had sustained their entire encounter. Sasuke rummaged through his earlier discarded shorts and unveiled a bottle of lubrication.

"This may hurt at first, but you'll be feeling good soon after," Sasuke explained, popping the cap off the bottle and rubbing the liquid between his hands. "Are you ready?"

Naruto nodded. He trusted his lover with his life, but was still apprehensive to a certain extent. He had not done anything like this before, and he doubted Sasuke had either. The raven kissed the teen's forehead lovingly before stationing his finger at his lover's entrance. After another reassuring nod, he entered his slick digit into the blonde, seeing some discomfort in the teen's features.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked concerned. He hated to cause the boy pain, but the stretching was necessary. He needed Naruto's body to be comfortable with the intrusion of fingers before he could enter with his member. Without this preparation, he would be causing more damage against the resistant body.

"Yeah. It doesn't hurt yet. Feels weird, that's all," he commented, pushing back on the finger to emphasize his point. Seeing as it an okay to continue, Sasuke began to thrust his index finger in and out of the teen's body. He added another finger and made a scissor motion to increase the amount of stretching. After another minute or two, he added a third finger, and saw the distressed look on his lover' face.

Naruto opened his eyes when he felt the fingers retreat from his ring of muscle. His bright blue eyes watched the show his boyfriend was putting on. Sasuke had poured more lubrication in his right hand and smeared the substance on his arousal, pumping it at a steady pace. Satisfied that he was fully coated, the raven wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. He advanced on the recently prepared teen and they kissed fiercely.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**haha! another cliffhanger for you!! Sasuke hasn't even fucked Naruto yet, and you're already foaming at the mouth!! REVIEW PLEASE!! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Naruto opened his eyes when he felt the fingers retreat from his ring of muscle. His bright blue eyes watched the show his boyfriend was putting on. Sasuke had poured more lubrication in his right hand and smeared the substance on his arousal, pumping it at a steady pace. Satisfied that he was fully coated, the raven wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. He advanced on the recently prepared teen and they kissed fiercely.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was the one to break the kiss, and demanded huskily, "I want you inside me, now."

Sasuke didn't need to be told twice. He positioned his slick cock at the teen's entrance, and inserted the head only. The blonde squirmed a bit, but was already used to the strange, intruding feeling. Observing Naruto's relaxed face, the Uchiha pushed more of himself inside the body. Naruto felt so good! This may have been the most wonderful sensation the raven had ever experienced, and he wasn't even completely inside yet. It took all of his will power not to thrust wildly into the blonde. Sasuke did not want to rush things, for that risked hurting his precious person... the only person that mattered in his life.

"Sasuke. More!" the blushing boy pleaded. The blonde was panting hard, trying his hardest to make the teen move forward. "I'm not gonna break, dattebayo!"

Siding with the demon vessel, and his libido, the Uchiha gripped the boy's hips tightly, and pushed until he was fully sheathed. Seated comfortably inside, the raven doubled his efforts to cease any and all movements from his waist and down. Naruto desperately clasped his hands around the seme's neck. The uke's legs wrapped about the other boy's hips eagerly, which shifted Sasuke even deeper. The tight muscles pressured his dick in a way no hand or mouth possibly could. Sasuke let out a loud moan, and closed his eyes to relish the feeling. The shinobi laid on the grass covered ground the following few minutes in complete bliss. The two were now connected. They were now one.

Naruto adapted to the mammoth mass, then whispered, "You can move again, teme."

"I'll be gentle, koi," Sasuke assured, and kissed his lover's forehead sweetly.

The raven pulled out until only the tip remained inside. Sasuke executed an experimental thrust, which jabbed another one of Naruto's now newly discovered "sweet spots". The kitsune shouted from the pleasure that took over his body. This pleasure took place of the earlier pain. The uke saw stars in his eyelids and urged his boyfriend to do that again.

Sasuke repeated the motion, hitting the blonde's prostate again and again. The Uchiha became more confident with every passing second. All the sexy noises Naruto made caused Sasuke's mouth to water. He wanted to hear more of those sounds, and louder, too.

"Say my name, kitsune. Say my name," the Uchiha commanded, and slammed inside the teen as he said each word for emphasis.

"Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke," Naruto panted breathlessly. The name came out like a never ending mantra, flowing from his swollen, spit covered lips.

The Uchiha smiled triumphantly at the boy's obedience. He took a break from his ministrations to throw the aforementioned blonde's legs over his shoulders. Naruto opened his eyes in surprise, then closed them when the raven continued where he left off. But this time, he reached even deeper and struck the uke's "sweet spot" at multiple angles.

"Oh, Kami. Sasuke!" the boy cried out. Primal instincts kicking in yet again, Naruto dug his finger nails into his lover's back. He dug them so hard, streams of crimson trailed down the Uchiha's back. Sasuke didn't even register he was bleeding. The extreme amount of pleasure he was experiencing made him oblivious to everything around him. Same went for Naruto as well.

"Fuck. Naruto. So good," Sasuke grounded out. The great Uchiha couldn't even form coherent sentences. He felt himself about ready to peak, and moved, if feasible, even faster. The two screamed in ecstasy. Naruto released on their chests, and Sasuke filled his lover with his essence.

The latter collapsed on his kitsune in exhaustion. In all his sixteen years of life, Sasuke had NEVER cum that hard.

After a few moments, the Uchiha caught his breath and looked down upon his boyfriend's facial features. Naruto's lips were parted as he panted slightly and his eyes were closed peacefully. Also, a faint pink blush was on his whiskered cheeks, along with a big grin plastered on his face. Sasuke was very proud, for he was the one who put that smile there. He was the only one who could make the fox boy smile in that way.

Naruto, slowly coming down from his high, opened his cerulean eyes to connect with obsidian ones. The Uzumaki grinned again, then lifted his head to adjoin their abused lips in a sweet, yet passionate, kiss. When they separated, the seme rested his forehead on his lover's, and they continued looking into each other's eyes, captivated.

"Sasuke?" the blonde asked softly.

"Yes, Naruto?" the raven replied.

"Do you mind pulling out?" the boy requested sheepishly, avoiding Sasuke's eyes, and blushed deeply.

"Uh, sure," Sasuke said, taken aback. He didn't realize he was still fully inside. The Uchiha slipped his now limp member out of the demon vessel, then laid back down the adorable uke. They held each other closely. A film of their combined semen, saliva, and sweat kept their torsos stuck together.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7

**my friend finally edited this chapter.. took her long enough. anyway, enjoy!!**

**Chapter 7**

"Uh, sure," Sasuke said, taken aback. He didn't realize he was still fully inside. The Uchiha slipped his now limp member out of the demon vessel, then laid back down the adorable uke. They held each other closely. A film of their combined semen, saliva, and sweat kept their torsos stuck together.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura entered her empty home. Earlier that same day, she departed in the best of moods, and had the highest of hopes as well. Upon returning, tears stung her emerald eyes and stained her now flushed cheeks. She closed the front door softly and headed for her bedroom. Sakura sat on her mattress, elbows on her knees and head in her hands. She was physically and mentally drained; physically from the speed and distance she ran, mentally by the atrocity she had witnessed.

The Haruno girl began to sob again, salty tears wetting her delicate hands. The drops that seeped in between her fingers landed on her clothed lap, dampening the area in random spots. The recent event played over and over in her mind, taunting her with the horrible truth. Naruto had kissed Sasuke... and Sasuke kissed back.

Why couldn't she create the passion the Uchiha longed for? Had she not tried hard enough to please Sasuke? Or perhaps she had done something to upset him. Should she have been more persistent in the matter? What technique had Naruto used to capture the ice prince's heart? These questions whirled in Sakura's head and made her feel dizzy and lightheaded. She fell back on her bed. Her hands wiped away any remaining tears.

Sakura laid there, looking up at the ceiling into nothingness. She felt numb inside, for all her dreams had turned into ashes. She had been in love with Sasuke since she was a little girl. She always pictured how her Sasuke-kun would reveal his feeling for her. All of her waiting, hopes, and efforts were for nothing.

The boy she loved was in love with another person. Worse yet, her crush was in love with another boy, and not just any boy. The one who the Uchiha cared for was none other than the hated and shunned container of the infamous nine tailed fox demon. How could anyone come to love such a beast? With that last question lingering in her mind, Sakura fell asleep, losing the harsh sense of reality in her dreamland, where all was right.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hm. Sasuke, Naruto grunted from his location under his boyfriend. They were stuck in the same position for what seemed like forever. Well, it seemed like forever to Naruto.

"Yes, koi?" Sasuke responded automatically, as he played with the blonde's soft locks.

"I'm exhausted and sore," the teen whined. "Let's clean up and get dressed before someone sees us."

The Uchiha closed his mine in thought. 'Naruto really knows how to kill the mood,' he mentally chuckled. The blonde sighed, waiting impatiently for an answer. Sasuke opened his eyes and breathed, "If you say so."

The raven stroked his lover's tan cheek one more time before peeling his body from the latter's. Kneeling down, he grasped Naruto's hands in an effort to help the boy to his feet.

"There's a river nearby. This way," the demon vessel instructed, gathering his personal affects. The raven nodded, collecting his discarded items as well.

"I suppose we're saving those mind exploding rounds for later then, huh, kitsune?" the Uchiha growled seductively into the other's ear; his warm breath invaded the boy's senses. The blonde shivered from the surprising sensation.

The blush reappeared full force on his whiskered cheeks, and he shouted, "Hentai!"

The avenger snickered shamelessly, and pushed away Naruto's accusing finger, which was pointed in his face. He walked towards the river, clothing in his right hand, against his hip, folded nearly. Naruto scowled at the leaving form, "accidentally" letting his eyes fall to his lover's bare ass. After a few seconds, the teen snapped out of the trance he was put under, and ran to catch up to his lover, blush down to a dull pink color.

"At least have the decency to cover yourself up," the blonde urged, his own clothing blocking Sasuke's view of his arousal.

"I don't think so. One, I am a pervert, as you already stated," he explained, holding up a finger on his free hand for each reason. "Two, I do not care who sees. I am proud to be with you, clothed or not. Although, I enjoy the absence of clothing better. And three, there is no reason for anyone to come this deep in the forest to begin with. Stop being so paranoid."

The worried boy nodded, agreeing with the Uchiha's logic. By this time, the two arrived at the river. Naruto was the first to drop his things and jump in.

"Beat you, Sasuke," the boy taunted from the crystal clear river, whose water level reached about to the boy's mid torso. The raven grinned at the teen's childish antics and hopped in as well.

The two splashed, dunked, and wrestled one another for a while, but finally made a truce. Instead, they focused on cleaning their slightly dry mix of cum from their skin.

Sasuke took the initiative by splaying his hands on Naruto's dripping wet body, and rubbing them against his skin in a loving manner. The blonde held in a whimper that threatened to escape from the back of throat. The dobe did the same motion to his koibito, in hopes to distract himself from the effects of Sasuke's touch.

Although the result of their love making was cleaned from Naruto's chest, the Uchiha continued feeling up the toned body. The blonde was too busy focusing on his boyfriend's perfectly sculpted body to notice the latter's mischievous smile.

Sasuke sneakily let his right hand travel under the water's surface, grasping they boy's half hard arousal. Naruto's head jerked up from the motion and automatically scowled at the offender. The raven put on an innocent and naive face that said "What did I do?"

"It has to be cleaned, too, usuratonkachi," he smiled, pumping the organ to full hardness in only a few strokes.

"You call that cleaning, bastard?" the blonde gasped, unaware he was being pushed against the bank of the river until his back made contact.

"No. This is cleaning," the Uchiha corrected. Before Naruto knew it, Sasuke dunked underwater and took the hard length in his mouth. The kitsune mewled loudly, leaning against the bank. His fingers laced the raven's locks, tugging slightly. The Uchiha's skillful tongue made the teen climax quite quickly. Sasuke wasn't surprised for the assistance of his pale, probing finger in the blonde's backside helped him in his goal.

Sasuke reemerged with a smirk on his face as he admired his handiwork. His dobe was still panting hard and a thin line of drool was present from the corner of his mouth to his chin. After catching his breath, Naruto looked up once again, eyes half lidded and glazed, and only a light pink blush remained on his cheeks. Sasuke broke the silence by stating matter of factly, "I love the look on your face after you orgasm. It's so sexy."

He stepped forward, and the two kissed. Their mouths stayed closed, but the passion in the action was so evident, any passerby could tell just by observing.

Naruto broken the intimate kiss with a smack, then gave his boyfriend a quick peck on the nose.

"That was ... the strangest compliment I have ever received."

"But it's true," Sasuke admitted, embracing the equally naked boy. The blonde hugged back, but felt something big jabbing his thigh. His eyes widened when he quickly realized what the object was.

"Oh, Sasuke," the boy exasperated. "Here, let me-"

"No," the Uchiha cut off, taking the teen's hands in his own, and away from his erection. "I'll be saving everything I have for later... at my house." he winked suggestively, making Naruto laugh... a true laugh.

"Save your bedroom voice for when you're in the bedroom," the blonde joked back, laughing even harder.

After their laughter died down, the pair climbed out of the river and used a jutsu to dry their bodies. They proceeded by putting on their respective clothing. Sasuke as well as Naruto took small looks at the other's body, before their skin was completely covered. Although the two had seen each other naked as the day they were born, it was still entertaining to steal the secret glances.

"Do we have to wear clothes? I like you better without them," the great Uchiha pouted, embracing the dobe from behind and snaking his hand under the blonde's black tank top.

"Oh, no you don't," he giggled, just barely getting out of Sasuke's grasp. "I'd like to wear my clothes for more than a minute before you start tearing them off."

"That sounds like a fine idea," the sharingan specialist agreed whole heartedly. "Great suggestion, dobe."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**another chapter done. w00t. please review, people. it makes me inspired to write more! and with otakon coming up, i'm not sure if i'll be able to write much. my costume is still not done :gasp: i'm going to be sexy no jutsu sasuke, so I hope it comes out well. wish me luck!!! **


	8. Chapter 8

**thanks for those of you who reviewed. :hugs: I felt inspired today, so here's the result. ENJOY!! **

all disclaimers and warnings in previous chapters apply.

**Chapter 8**

"Oh, no you don't," he giggled, just barely getting out of Sasuke's grasp. "I'd like to wear my clothes for more than a minute before you start tearing them off."

"That sounds like a fine idea," the sharingan specialist agreed whole heartedly. "Great suggestion, dobe."

------------ ----------- ------------ ----------- ------------ -----------

"But I cannot give in to temptation just yet," the Uchiha sighed, keeping his hands at his sides. "Otherwise, I doubt we could reach the village by nightfall."

"What? It's about noon right now, Sasuke," the confused kit stated. "And Konoha is about a half hour away if we walk."

"Exactly. If I submit to my sexual desires at this point, there's no stopping me."

"Oh," he nodded, finally understanding. The thought of Sasuke losing control of his hormones brought unwanted color to his face. Images of the raven making love to him in the forest for hours on end flooded the blonde's mind. He shook his head, an attempt to rid himself of those dirty thoughts.

"Great, now Sasuke-teme is turning me into a pervert like him," thought Naruto. "Figures."

"Let's be on our way, dobe," the bastard said, bringing Naruto from the discussion in his head. Sasuke grabbed the boy's hand in his, forcefully pulling him forward.

"Teme! You don't have to drag me like some dog on a leash, dattebayo!" he shouted, getting out of the other boy's grip.

"Do you want a leash, Naru-kun?" the teen questioned with a chuckle. "How about a nice studded collar to go with it?"

The blonde pouted, "Stop saying such stupid things. You've been hanging around Kakashi-sensei way too much."

Naruto began to walk (more like limp) forward, when Sasuke's voice stopped him. "And you have been spending excessive amounts of time with Iruka-sensei."

"What are you talking about?" he asked, turning around.

"He's making you even more uke than you were before," the Uchiha commented as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"That's not true!"

"Oh really?" the raven cocked an eyebrow. "You blush at everything, incase you haven't noticed. Even now, your face is flushed. I'm sure you feel your face heat up."

"I don't blush at everything," he defended. "only from the stuff you say to me, which you learned from that silver haired hentai!"

Sasuke advanced on the blonde. His hands caressed Naruto's cheeks (A/N: the ones on his face) softly. "Don't forget the things I do, dobe," he whispered.

"Fine. I may blush a lot for those reasons," he admitted, smacking Sasuke's hands away and crossed his arms. "but Iruka-sensei has no influence on me. It's just the way I react, okay?"

"Same here," the avenger smirked. "I act on my own accord. The only way Kakashi-sensei effected me was with those book he gave me for my birthday last year.

"What books?" the kitsune wondered.

"Icha Icha Paradise: Yaoi Edition," he answered. "It helped me a lot, actually."

"Helped? Helped with what?!"

"Well, I didn't know much about homosexual relationships at that time..." Naruto made a strange expression. "Don't give me that look. It was better than asking someone those questions. That's besides that point. I learned a lot from those books."

"So, what did you learn from reading porn?" the blue eyed teen laughed, nearly to tears.

"How to use lube, various positions, ways to make my uke scream in ecstasy, and-"

"Okay, okay I get it!" Naruto interrupted, covering his ears.

"How did you learn anything, if not from books?"

"Ano, well...," Naruto began scratching the back of his head in nervous habit. "I asked Iruka-sensei."

"What?"

"What do you mean, what? Iruka-sensei was the first person I went to when I started having feelings for you. He understood completely and gave me advice. I knew if I asked anyone else about it, they would freak out and tell everyone."

"You really trust him, don't you?" Sasuke questioned, grabbing Naruto's hand, lacing their fingers, as they began to walk again.

"Yeah... Ne, Sasuke, are we going to hide our relationship like Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei?"

"Not anymore," the Uchiha replied. "I'm tired of hiding it. I want everyone to know that you're mine and show you off. Either way, Sakura will probably tell the whole village what she saw; but I want them to hear it coming from us."

Naruto smiled at his boyfriend's response. "I love you so much, Uchiha Sasuke."

"I love you, too, Uzumaki Naruto. I can't say it enough," the two halted, kissed, and help each other closely. "Now, let's get back before I take you right here."

------------ ----------- ------------ ------------ ------------ -----------

Sakura lazily opened her emerald eyes and sat up in her bed. She rubbed the sleep from said eyes and sighed. The Haruno girl didn't feel much better than when she returned home earlier that day. She was still upset, but now anger was her main emotion, taking the place of sadness. She fisted the sheets beneath her, contemplating her next move.

"What should I do? I have to get my revenge... and now I know just how to do it," she smiled mischievously and slid off her bed.

------------ ----------- ----------- ----------- ----------- ------------

**w00t! another chapter done! hm. I don't know if I should put a KakIru lemon in an upcoming chapter or not. tell me what you think. review please. **:)


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry this chapter took so long!! I sort of lost my notebook for a while.. And school has been kind of crazy lately. So, here you go!! **

**Chapter 9**

"What should I do? I have to get my revenge... and now I know just how to do it," she smiled mischievously and slid off her bed.

-------- -------- -------- -------- ------- -------- ------- ---------

With a grin in tow, Sakura gazed at herself in her bedroom mirror. Her hair was unkempt from the tossing and turning in her sleep, so she had to brush out all the tangles as she did that morning.

"Perfect," she kissed herself in the mirror (A/N: ew) and exited her house. "First stop, Ino's."

Her friend/rival was working in her family owned flower shop. The blonde waved to the Haruno girl when she entered. Ino decided to grow her hair out after the chuunin exams four years ago. Her blonde tresses reached the middle of her back when in a ponytail.

"Hey, billboard brow. How have you been?" the Yamamaki girl asked, watering some lilies.

"I've been better, Ino-pig. Could you help me with something?"

"Sure thing. My shift is over anyway. What do you need help with?"

"Well, before I tell you what it is, there is something important you should know... a secret..." she paused, knowing full well her friend would be even more excited for the news.

"OH, what is it? You have to tell me, Sakura!" Ino was jumping up and down in anticipation.

"It's about Sasuke..." she trailed off, enjoying the joyful look in her friend's eyes. She hasn't the slightest clue of the negative news about the village heart throb.

"Really? Oh, my god! I'm going to explode if you don't spill it already!" the kunoichi squealed.

"Sasuke... is taken," the bubble gum haired teen stated simply.

"Taken? It's you, isn't it? I'm so jealous. I can't believe our Sasuke picked you after all. I- "

"It's not me," Sakura interrupted.

"Huh? Really? Who else could it be? We have to find and kill that bitch. I'd back off if he was with you, but with any other girl, HA! I don't think so," Ino ranted, her anger rising.

"It's not a girl, either," the Haruno girl dead panned.

Ino's blue eyes widened, "Eh? Not a girl? That means... No way! Nu uh. That is impossible! I don't know where you heard that rumor, Sakura, but it's definitely wro-"

"I saw them," she cut off. "In the forest. They were kissing, and Sasuke seemed to be a willing participant. Very willing. That is why I need your help. Together we can spread the word of their forbidden love across the village. Then, we can step back and let the villagers fo the rest. That is their rightful punishment for what they have done."

"Okay, but you still haven't told me who has take Sasuke-kun away from us. Is it someone we know?"

"Yes... Uzumaki Naruto," Sakura finally confessed. "He is Sasuke's secret lover."

"Naruto? I can't believe it. All this time... they made fools out of us!" the blonde exasperated. "Secret lover, huh? It's not going to be a secret for long."

"Precisely," the pink haired smirked. "Let's get started."

----------- ----------- ---------- ------------ ---------- ---------- ----------

"Ne, Sasuke?" the demon vessel said, stroking the other teens thumb with his own as their connected hands swung back and forth while they walked.

"Nani?" the Uchiha responded, squeezing th blonde's hand.

"Do you ever get the feeling someone's talking about you?"

"No. That's ridiculous. What are you talking about?"

"I don't know. I get this weird feeling in my stomach, like right now. It's like I'm sensing it."

Suddenly, Naruto's stomach made a loud, gurgling sound. Sasuke smiled, "it's called hunger, dobe. I'll buy you some ramen when we get back."

"Really? You're the best, Sasuke!" he hugged the raven closely.

"You're so easy to please," the sharingan user joked. "In bed, too."

"Eechi" the blonde shouted out of habit, releasing the other from the embrace and punched him in the arm instead.

"What do you expect?" the avenger chuckled. "You always set it up."

"I don't do it on purpose, Sasuke-teme!" he argued. "You twist my words, is all."

"Right," Sasuke sighed sarcastically, as he rejoined his hand with Naruto's once again. "So... are you done packing your things at the apartment yet?"

"Packing?" the blonde repeated.

"Yes, packing. You are moving in with me today. Don't tell me you forgot."

"I didn't forget!" the Uchiha gave him a skeptical state. "Okay, maybe it slipped my mind. It's no big deal, I don't have much anyway."

"I'll have to help you pack, then, don't I?"

"Yep, but ramen first," the fox boy beamed.

"Of course," Sasuke reassured.

The two were in sight of the village gates minutes later, hands still joined. The blonde had a big smile plastered on his face, full knowing of the ramen in his near future. Sasuke also had a smile, but only a slight upturn of the lips, that solely Naruto could notice.

------- --------- -------- --------- -------- -------- --------- ---------

**yeah.. Not much happens and it's REALLY short. Sorry, again, everyone. After the season is over, I'll have more time to focus on this fic! Review, please!!! **


	10. Chapter 10

finally got the motivation to write more! yay!!!

Chapter 10

The two were in sight of the village gates minutes later, hands still joined. The blonde had a big smile plastered on his face, full knowing of the ramen in his near future. Sasuke also had a smile, but only a slight upturn of the lips, that solely Naruto could notice.

As Sasuke and Naruto made their way through the busy streets toward their destination, many villagers and fellow ninja gave the pair strange stares. The fox boy was sued to the angry and hateful stares glares of Konoha civilians, that he began ignoring them over the years. In doing so, the blonde was oblivious to the weird stares, which were not directed to him because they though he was the demon Kyuubi. The real reason, the only one that Sasuke could come up with, was because he and Naruto were holding hands. At this simple conclusion, the Uchiha smirked and regripped his boyfriend's hand in a tighter hold.

"Why are you being so affectionate all of a sudden?" Naruto questioned suspiciously, although he did enjoy the action.

"Hn? Do I need a reason to express my love for the most important person in my life?" he replied, with a fake hurt expression played across his features.

"Aw. That's so sweet, Sasuke," the blonde said, as he pretended to tear up in joy, then laughed at this own acting.

"Would you rather me to be sweet all the time?" wondered the Uchiha in full seriousness.

"Hm... well, not all the time. That would be too drastic of a personality change, but I hate the cold bastard and superiority complex Sasuke. How about somewhere in the middle, and on the nicer side?"

"Agreed, but I do not have a superiority complex. It's not a complex if it is in fact, a truth," Sasuke corrected.

The demon container sighed, "You are so full of yourself."

The raven quickly pulled the other close, so he could whisper in lover's ear. "You're going to be full to the brim with me when we get back home... Or would you rather switch roles Na-ru-to?"

Naruto gasped, and looked at the Uchiha. His response died in his throat though, when he realized they had arrived at Ichiraku's. Doing his best to keep his blush to a minimum, the blonde walked into the ramen shop, dragging his eechi behind him.

"Alright, who are we going to tell first?" Ino asked, walking beside her best friend.

"Whoever we come across, I suppose. All we have to do is tell a few close friends or teammates, and let the rumor mill turn," Sakura explained with a maniacal grin, happy with her plan.

"I must say, you are a genius, girl," th blonde girl laughed.

"What's so funny?" a voice said behind them. The two girls spun around to face the speaker, Hatake Kakashi... their first target.

"Oh, nothing sensei," Sakura retorted in a sickeningly sweet tone. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, can't complain. How about you two?"

"There's not much to say, except, well..." Ino trailed off, letting her blue eyes fall to the ground. The copy nin cocked his one visible eyebrow, a gesture urging her to continue.

"You see, I discovered something disturbing this morning... I am not entirely sure how to say this, but... Sasuke and Naruto are together," the pink haired girl finished.

"Together? They're friends, aren't they? Why wouldn't they be together?" the jounin questioned. He knew full well of the relationship between the last Uchiha and the curse sealed fox boy. The ex-ANBU member did "help" the two become a couple in the first place! Kakashi was curious what the two teenage girls would say.

"Together as in romantically involved," elaborated Ino.

"Oh, really?" Kakashi said in a shocked voice. "How do you know this?"

"I inadvertently came upon them in the midst of kissing, among other things," Sakura winced, the scene coming to life in her mind.

"And you find it disturbing?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, of course, sensei. What they were doing was wrong and unnatural," the green eyed girl exasperated.

"Yeah, just he thought of it makes me sick to my stomach," Ino added, holding her abdomen with both hands.

"Hm. You two abhor the idea of two people expressing their love, then?" Kakashi dead panned.

"When it is two people of the same gender, then yes. The whole idea is disgusting," the Haruno girl explained.

"What's disgusting?" Iruka-sensei asked as he appeared next to the group holding a bag of groceries. He was obviously on his way home from the nearby market.

"Homosexuals. Do you agree, Iruka-sensei?" the silver haired jounin asked nonchalantly. The chuunin's eyes widened slightly and some color began to show on his cheeks. The two teens look at their ex-sensei expectantly.

"Um... No, I do not agree. I think if two people really love each other, gender is regardless," Iruka finally responded, his eyes softening a bit. The girls did not notice his change of facial features, for they were too busy exchanging confused looks.

"Are you serious, sensei? You must be joking," urged the Yamamaki girl.

"I am very serious, Ino, because..." the brunet stopped mid sentence, scratching the scar across his nose our of nervous habit. He was unsure how to continue, and looked over at the jounin to bail him out.

"Because he is in love with a man," Kakashi stated. He stepped forward to stand next to the younger male and wrapped his right arm around the other's waist. Iruka gasped, while his blush increased to a tomato red (A/N: blushing ukes are so cute:3)

"What?!!" both girls shouted, causing a few heads of passers by to turn at the outburst.

"How long has this been going on?" Sakura demanded, not believing what was right in front of her. (A/N: deja vu, much?)

"About two years now," explained Kakashi. "This secret that has been kept for far too long. There is nothing unnatural or wrong about love, no matter what form it may be in. I thought you were a smart girl and understand, Sakura. Do you comprehend it, now?"

"Not at all. There's nothing to understand!" she squealed and ran off, Ino trailing close behind, her face still expressing a state of confusion.

"No goodbye? That was rude," the jounin laughed.

"I'm disappointed in those two... Did you really mean that Kakashi? We are going public with this?" the hopeful teacher asked. The couple began to walk together toward Iruka's apartment building, arms wrapped around each other's mid section.

"Might as well. Sasuke and Naruto's relationship is going to be common knowledge soon, anyway," he said cooly.

"Wait, what?"

"Oh, it seems Sakura saw the two together doing things that go far beyond friendship boundaries. We should have come out sooner, and yet..." the jounin trailed off as he ceased walking.

"And yet?" the brunet asked softly, seeing sadness in his boyfriend's eye.

The copy nin sighed, " I didn't want anything bad to happen to you. I though if no one knew, that would be my way of protecting you. I'm not sure how many share Sakura and Ino's view, but I think now we can get through anything."

"Oh, Kashi," Iruka smiled. "That was beautiful. Let's get back the apartment before the ice cream melts."

"Sure thing, right after I..." Kakashi grinned under his mask as he quickly pinched his lover's backside before taking off.

"Ouch! Hatake Kakashi!!" the flustered man shouted. He began to chase after the jounin, mumbling about what he was going to do to a certain hentai when he caught him.

hope you liked this chapter.. the REALLY good stuff will be coming soon! w00t. review, please. :)


	11. Chapter 11

another chapter is up! w00t sorry for the long wait. only a few chapters left! enjoy!!!

Chapter 11

"Ah, that's better," Naruto sighed, stretching his arms above his head as he exited the ramen shop with a full stomach. He consumed fifteen bowls of miso ramen, which was payed for out of the Uchiha's pocket, of course. Sasuke always ensured that his dobe was taken care of. "Where to now?"

"Your apartment, then the Uchiha compound for unpacking and some fun... probably not in that order, though," the raven corrected himself with a devilish grin, his slender fingers wandering along his boyfriend's neck.

"Jeez, teme. Is that the only thing on your mind?" the blonde responded, shivering slightly and shying away from Sasuke's touch as they began their walk.

"Well, right now I'm imagining you on your hands and knees, trembling with excitement and anticipation on my bed... Your eyes are closed and your cheeks flushed, begging me to take you. 'Ah. Sasuke, hurry. Sasukeeeee, please. I-'"

"Shut up! Not so loud, teme!" Naruto scowled, eyes forward as he walked, not wanting to cause a scene for once in his life.

The Uchiha's smirk grew as he positioned his mouth by the kitsune's ear to heatedly whisper, "Oh, wait. You want to be seme, right? Then picture this... You're flat on your back, looking up at me, seeing my lidded and unfocused eyes. My dark hair is sticking to my sweat drenched skin, which glistens in the moonlight bleeding through the curtains. I am biting my lower lip, trying to hold back my moans, but the feeling of you inside me is too powerful. Kami, it's so hard to keep my sounds of pleasure from escaping. Oh, Narutoooooooooo."

"That's enough," the blonde growled through gritted teeth. Sasuke's words were getting to him, judging by the uncomfortable tightening of his pants. They were still our in the open for Kami's sake! The couple then proceeded towards Naruto's apartment complex; the blonde's blushing face leading the way, and a chuckling, horny Sasuke trailing behind.

When they were a safe distance away from the newly revealed couple, the girls resumed a walking pace with no particular destination in mind. After a moment to fully absorb the information they had just unexpectantly learned, the two looked at each other.

"Now what, Sakura?" the blonde asked her companion. "Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei are dating, and know of Sasuke and Naruto's romance. This revenge might not go as planned at this rate."

"That may be true, but we are still capable of informing others before those two, and manipulate listeners to see it our way. It's not over yet," the Haruno confirmed with a nod.

"Who should we tell next, then?"

The pink haired teen pondered for a few seconds before retorting, "Let's go to the training grounds and see who we come across."

"Hey, guys!" Sakura called out, waving at the members of team Gai. "Do you have time to chat?"

"Sure thing, Sakura-chan. We were just about to take a break. How are you?" Lee questioned over excitedly as usual. Neji regarded them with a nod, and Ten Ten flashed a smile as the group walked over.

"Nothing is really happening with me, but my teammates are another story," she answered.

Sensing some sadness in her voice, Rock Lee jumped in with obvious concern, "What's wrong, Sakura-chan? Are they injured?"

The male's two teammates also had concern-stricken faces. Narto was their friend, and Sasuke... well, he had gotten better since he was brought back to Konoha. What could be wrong?

"Sasuke and Naruto are ill, and I'm not sure what I should do," she explained as Ino put a hand on the girl's shoulder in "comfort".

"Are they being hospitalized? What happened?" Ten Ten spoke up.

"Not that kind of illness," she sighed, which was a big relief to the three. "A few hours ago I saw them... kissing and doing... other things... They're apparently dating. I am unsure of how to make them better."

Team Gai was silent, taking in the news about their friends. Lee was the first to react, shouting, "OH, THE FLAMES OF YOUTH RUN THROUGH THEM WITH A FIERY PASSION! I HOPE TO ONE DAY POSSESS THAT FIRE!!!!!"

Neji's form was stiff, and his pale eyes were the size of dinner plates. "I don't believe it," he said, almost inaudibly.

"What's wrong with that?" Ten Ten directed toward the two girls. "Their feelings of love aren't an illness. Actually, it's kind of hot, if you ask me." (A/N: Yaoi fangirl alert! We have recruited another one. Great work. xD)

"Damn, not again," Sakura said under her breath. "Uh, we have to go. Have fun training."

With that, the pair high tailed it out of there. Slightly confused, Lee waved good bye enthusiastically all the same.

"That was strange. Don't you think so, Neji? ...Neji?" the brunette kunoichi waved her hand back and forth in front of her teammate's face. He did not even blink.

"I have to see this for myself," is all the Hyuuga said before he left the training grounds, leaving his teammates to continue their training without him.

"Damn it, Sasuke! Stop doing that!" the kitsune demanded.

"Whatever do you mean, love?" the Uchiha asked in an innocent voice.

"Give me a break, teme, You know exactly what you're doing. Every time I bend down to pick something up to pack, you start checking out me... you know! And when it's not that, you start molesting me and stop abruptly, leaving me with this!" he ranted, motioning towards his very prominent... problem.

"Oh, that. Well, I promised to save myself for you until we make it to the complex, but I never said anything about not molesting you before that point in time," the raven smirked, making his way over to his lover.

"No, you don't. Stop right there. I mean it, dattebayo!" the soon to be victim ordered. (A/N: evil laugh)

"I don't think so."

"Naruto and Sasuke together? It's unbelievable. I have to see it with my the eyes; not trust the word of a person," Neji thought as he arrived to Naruto's apartment complex. The jounin jumped and landed on a tree branch by the blonde boy's bedroom window, spying inside. What he saw next made his jaw drop, something a prestigious member of the Hyuuga clan would normally do... but this situation was an exception.

Sasuke was rubbing himself on the blonde the bonde underneath him on the bed. Naruto's face was an adorable pink hue, and he was doing his best to thrust back, but the raven was not giving much room. They were kissing like mad. Sasuke's nimble fingers were exploring his boyfriend's tan chest, which was partially hidden by the black tank top. Naruto's fingers were threading themselves through dark, silky locks. The hard passion between the two was evident, and a little too overwhelming for the seventeen year old Hyuuga. His nose burst with blood like a raging river through a shoddily built dam; these vivid images would stay with him forever. Neji fell from his spot from the tree and landed in the bushes that surrounded the building.

"Sasuke, I'm-I'm gonna cum!" Naruto warned him. Sasuke took that as a cue to stop, which he did promptly. The pure lust in his blue orbs was enough to make the Uchiha want to enter him at the very moment, but he held back.

"You're so beautiful," the raven panted, caressing the blonde's whiskered cheek.

"You said that before," the teen reminded, trying to catch his breath as well. He was one second away from peaking when Sasuke stopped his ministrations.

"That's because it's true, dobe. Never forget it," This made Naruto truly smile.

"We better grab your things and be on our way before I take you right now," the obsidian eyed teen stated honestly.

"After you," Naruto insisted cheefully.

The young couple exited Naruto's apartment (missing the sight of a little kid poking the unconscious Hyuuga with a stick) carrying a few cardboard boxes containing the kitsune's belongings. About a minute within their travel, the two were intercepted by Shino, Kiba, and Hinata.

"Naruto, I support you. We all do," Shino said flatly.

"Hey- wait. What?" Naruto questioned, not sure what the reserved boy was talking about.

"Your romantic relationship," the dog teen answered with a sigh.

"How did you find out?" interjected Sasuke, curious himself. He was sure this group had not seen them holding hands earlier.

"Sakura and Ino told us. We were shocked at first, but we all sort of knew it was going to happen sooner or latter," the bug boy explained.

"Yes. We have accepted you both. No matter what, we are behind you one hundred percent," Hinata added, tears in her eyes as she hugged her long-time crush, forcing him to put his box on the ground.

Over the few years that have passed since she was a genin, Hinata became more confident and stopped stuttering.

"Are you guys serious? Thanks so much," the blonde smiled, returning the hug then released the Hyuuga girl. Sasuke grunted a 'thank you,' although he did not like anyone besides himself touching his Naruto.

"But now I'm thinking back to all those trips to the onsen. Like that time I dropped the soap! Oh, Kami!" groaned Kiba, but was elbowed in the stomach by Shino.

"What are the boxes for?" Hinata wondered, trying to change the subject quickly.

"Naruto is moving in with me," the Uchiha deadpanned. "We are on out way there."

"Well, we were," the blonde corrected. "Now that more people are being informed, I think we should be the ones to tell those close to us, instead of an outside source."

"Like whom?" Shino asked.

"Baa-chan, of course. She's been like a mother to me and would most likely skin me alive if she was the last to know," Naruto laughed.

"We won't keep you any longer, then. Good luck," Hinata bowed. The group said their good byes and dispersed.

The couple dropped off the boxes at the compound and reported outside the Hokage's office door. Naruto, for one reason or another, was getting a bit nervous. With one last glance at his boyfriend for assurance, the blonde took his hand and knocked on the door.

"Yeah? Come in," a voice said from the other side of the door. The two entered and were greeted by the fifth Hokage's piercing green eyes.

"What's wrong, gaki? You normally don't knock. Scratch that, you've never knocked in my door before coming in," Tsunade laughed.

"Well, baa-ch- I mean, Hokage-sama, I need to tell you something important," the blonde began. Her eyes widened a faction our of surprise.

"Hokage-sama? Something must be really important, but what?" the woman thought. She quickly took in the fact that the gaki's and Uchiha's hands were connected. "Oh, so that's it, huh?"

"You see, um... Sasuke and I are, uh... I'm not sure how to put this, but... We are dating," Naruto finally confessed.

"I already new that," the blonde woman chuckled. "It's been what? Six months, right?"

"Eh? How did you know?!" the kitsune shouted.

"Do you know who you're talking to? I'm the Hokage for crying out loud. Do you think they give the title to just anyone?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, well... Why didn't you say something earlier?" Naruto asked.

"I wanted you to tell me when you were ready, gaki," she elaborated. The demon container nodded in agreement and looked over to the man he loved. "But now that it's out in the open... I would like to ask you two a few questions."

Both teenagers' eyes widened at the statement. The couple was not prepared for what the Hokage had in store for them.

"Are you having sexual intercourse?" she questioned bluntly.

"BAA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment. "You don't need to know about personal stuff like that!"

"Oh, yes I do. Now speak up or else," the older woman threatened.

"I took his virginity today, Hokage-sama," he said quickly, the first thing he said in their entire visit. At this, Tsunade cocked her eyebrow again, and a smirk appeared on her face. Naruto snapped is head toward his lover, mouth agape.

"Really? So, who topped?"

Naruto waved his arms around and started rambling, thinking it would somehow prevent the answer to be spoken.

"I did," the Uchiha said.

"Thought as much," she stretched, leaning back in her chair. "Ok, listen up, Uchiha. If you truly love this gaki, then you better take care of him. If he comes crying back to me because of something that had nothing to do with his own stupidity, your ass is mine. Understand?"

Sasuke nodded, staring Tsunade right in the eye to show his sincerity.

"Alright, you may leave. Oh, wait. Did you tell Sakura of your relationship?"

"Not exactly. She more like witnessed us in the middle of something," Naruto responded, avoid his mother figure's eyes. "Don't worry. We were fully clothed at the time, but she did not take it too well."

"I see. She and Ino did come to me today with this information. They seemed distraught by my reaction," the wise woman sighed. "Well, I obviously support your relationship, and suggest a public coming out. This way, Sakura and Ino cannot spread any rumors. People will know the truth coming from you two. Have fun with that."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama," Sasuke bowed.

"Yeah, thanks, baa-chan," Naruto smiled.

Tsunade stood up and gave the blonde a bear hug, then released him after a moment. As he gasped for much needed air, she gave Sasuke another hard stare, "Remember, Uchiha, if you break his heart, I will make sure you won't have a way to reproduce."

Sasuke gave a quick nod. He was growing a little more fearful of the fifth Hokage's wrath than he did before this meeting.

"Now go out loud and proud," she called out s the two boys exited her office.

phew. that took a lot out of me. xD hope this will hold you guys for a while. i'll update you as soon as i can. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"That went well, I guess," Naruto said, looking over to Sasuke for a response.

"Hn. It's a relief to know that Hokage-sama will castrate me if anything bad happens to you," the Uchiha joked, laughing dryly. "Like I would let anything of that nature come to pass. I will protect you with my life if the time comes."

"I would die for you as well, Sasuke," the kitsune pledged. "Let's stop talking about serious things. We have our house in which to return."

The raven smirked at his boyfriend's excited voice and forwardness, "In that case, we better get going."

The two locked hands, fingers laced, as they weaved through the crowded streets of their village. They were about halfway toward their destination, when yet another interruption made its presence known.

"Sasuke! Naruto!" None other than Rock Lee was shouting and making his way over to the pair. Sasuke sighed at the distraction that would waste even more precious time he could be using to take his boyfriend in his own bed.

"Hey, what's up, Lee?" Naruto addressed the obviously anxious teenager.

"Naruto, I must know, are you and Sasuke and you in love?!" the good guy yelled, overly excited with the answer that he could not control the level of his voice. People stopped walking, and turned toward the trio.

"Well, the Hokage did say make it public. Now is a good time as any," Sasuke thought.

"Why don't I show you?" retorted the raven, pulling his boyfriend flush against his body. Their eyes closed as Sasuke connected their lips, and wrapped his arms around the boy's waist. Naruto's hands were pinned between their bodies, palms against his lover's chest. They separated, a line of saliva joining their mouths, causing Naruto to quickly use the back of his hand to wipe it off.

The crowd that and formed possessed different reactions to the act that had played before them. A portion just continued starting, eyes wide; whether they were for or against the relationship a mystery. Others cheered and applauded the couple (including Lee, who was crying tears of joy), and many Sasuke fan girls fainted from the intensity of the kiss, blood dripping from their noses. One said something along the lines of a Sasuke and Naruto fan club to replace their current Sasuke fan club (A/N: I would definitely join if I could!) The blonde and raven smiled from the reaction of the villagers, not expecting something so positive would be the outcome.

The moment of acceptance was broken when Sakura and Ino made their way through the large group of people to the middle where the couple was located.

"NO! What they are doing is wrong and unnatural. They should not be congratulated, but punished! Can't you see that?" Sakura told the crowd, which went completely silent by her words.

"Sakura... You have to stop this. I tried the stand by you because of friendship, but I cannot do it any longer," Ino confessed, moving to a spot next to the couple.

"You're siding with them? What the hell, Ino? Their being together is disgusting. How could you support such an atrocity?" the blonde girl hollered, gritting her teeth and clenching her hands into fists.

"It is no atrocity. You have to come to terms with your unrequited feelings with Sasuke, and move on," instructed Kakashi, appearing behind the couple with Iruka by his side.

"You're one to talk, Kakashi-sensei. You and Iruka-sensei are taking part in a forbidden love as well!" she shouted back, pointing an accusing finger.

The crowd focused on the aforementioned couple, and clapped. The pink haired teen was even more pissed off than before, her fists shaking as she dropped her head in frustration, her pink tresses covering her face.

"Sakura," a voice said, and the female felt a hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes and looked up to see the pear-colored eyes of Hinata. "Sasuke and Naruto have feelings for each other, and we do not have the right to come between love. The only thing you can do is accept it and get on with your own life."

"How can you say that?" she sobbed, tear drops landing on the ground. "You are in love with Naruto! Doesn't the pain of seeing him with someone else, a boy no less, consume you?"

The Hyuuga girl sighed deeply, "I thought I was in love with him, but he does not share my feelings. I could never make him be with me if does not bring him happiness. I care a great deal about Naruto, and if he is most happy with another person, then so be it. Could you do the same?"

After she finished speaking Sakura ran off, her destination unknown. The crowd was touched, and some near tears of the strong speech from the quiet girl.

"Hinata. I am so sorry. I had no idea about-" Naruto began, but was silenced by the girl's raised hand, a sad smile adorning her face.

"Don't feel guilty or I'll feel guilty too, okay?" requested Hinata. Naruto nodded and the crowd began to leave and go on with their day's activities.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura took umbrage under a random tree located in the forest. She sat there, thinking hard about what had taken place that day. The teenager had witnessed the love of her life locking lips with their other teammate. She blamed everything on Naruto for turning Sasuke gay, and had to make them feel the suffering an anguish they caused.

After an extended period of contemplation, Sakura came to the realization that her teammates did not do anything to hurt her intentionally. They had been following their hearts, and she unfortunately had maintained some damage. What had she done? She let her emotions get the best of her and may have permanently destroyed her friendship with her teammates. Sakura stood up and sprinted as fast as she could to the village.

She had to make things right before it was too late. The Haruno girl checked Naruto's apartment, and saw it was completely cleaned out. She visited other areas her teammates frequently occupied. Her last place to check was the Uchiha compound.

Sakura knocked on the door and waited a few minutes. No one answered, so she opened the unlocked door and let herself in. The kunoichi noticed the two pairs of footwear that belonged to Sasuke and Naruto, meaning the two were inside somewhere. She heard a sound and made her way toward the origin, a hallway. Sakura opened each door quietly. Her third was successful and made her choke on her own spit. The girl was paralyzed for the second time that day and unsure how to continue.

Her teammates were on a king sized bed with black satin sheets. Naruto was on his hands and knees, panting as if he was training for hours and moaning loudly. Sasuke's equally naked body was on top of the blonde's shaky form, thrusting in and out of his boyfriend. His left arm was wrapped around the other's waist, and his right hand was pumping Naruto's pulsing member. The two were sliding against each other's sweat slicked bodies, their hair unkempt. Sasuke's moans rivaled the teenager he was ravaging. The raven turned his head to the let toward the door. He opened his dark eyes which connected with emerald green ones. At that moment Sasuke stopped all of his moments and just started at the intruder.

"Get out," the sexually frustrated boy ordered, glaring at Sakura. Finding her voice, the pink-haired girl responded, "I'll be in the front room."

Naruto, who had previously been so caught up in pleasure that he was not aware of his surroundings, realized that their teammate had walked in on them a second ago. His face changed to a tomato red as he watched Sakura exit the doorway. The blonde tried to hide himself over the covers, but failed when he realized his koi was still on top of and inside him. Instead, he buried his face in the pillow in embarrassment.

"How does she keep doing this?" the cerulean-eyed male asked the pillow, knowing it was a rhetorical question and the pillow could not answer it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The Haruno girl sat on a chair in the living room, smoothing out the non-existent wrinkles on her dress. She needed something to keep herself busy and her mind off of the boy's having sex. Sakura focused on what she was going to say to her teammates when they appeared in the room moments later.

Naruto was wearing Sasuke's trademark clothing, the same set the Uchiha wore that day. The latter was apparently so excited to rid the blonde of his clothes earlier, he tore the orange jumpsuit from his body and into shreds. Sasuke was only wearing his black boxers with his ever so obvious bulge present on the front. He did not even bother putting on other clothing. What was the point when he was just going to take them off and ravish his kitsune in another minute? That would mean more wasted time.

They sat down on the couch across from the girl. Naruto was still blushing like mad, as his koi gave off an unpleasant and annoyed aura.

"Well? I was in the middle of something important before you interrupted. It better be good," the raven said coldly.

"Yes. Ano... I've... been thinking, and after listening to Hinata, I have realized that my recent actions toward you were wrong. Seeing you two together was shocking and I did not have the right state of mind at the time. I let my emotions control my actions, which probably resulted in the demise of our friendship. I am so sorry for turning people against you. I know this apology most likely does not fix anything I have done, but I needed to make things right between us. Well, as right as I possibly can for that matter. I hope for us to become teammates and friends again overtime. Will you accept my deepest and sincerest apology?" 

The boys looked at each other after the girl finished speaking. They communicated through facial expressions instead of verbally. After a moment, the pair turned their attention back to the pink-haired girl.

"We accept your apology and forgive you, Sakura-chan," Naruto finally said, happy his teammate had changed for the better.

"Do you really mean it?" she asked, not entirely believing the positive situation.

"Yes, now leave. I would like to finish what I've started," Sasuke explained, ushering her out the door, and then locked it. The raven began feeling himself through his boxers, bringing his erection to full attention again, biting his lip to hold back his moans. "Let's continue, koi. No more interruptions."

W00t. almost done with this fic. wipes sweat off brow I've been busy with working on my Frerard fic, that I sort of forgot I wrote the 12th chapter for this one. Whoops. Haha


End file.
